The Beginning
by Somebody knows
Summary: This is a story about Donald Davenport saving himself and his family. Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats
1. Adam

**Adam**

I was just sitting in my mansion, get a head star on work for the next day, when I got a call "Donnie, you need to get over here as fast as you can!" my little brother, Douglas, yelled in my ear, he sounded panicked yet excited, "Doug, what's wrong?" I asked starting to get panicked, "Donnie, there's no time to explain, just HURRY!" he hung up before I could reply, but because he wouldn't answer my question I took my time, I know a little immature for a 23 year old.

30 minutes later

I walked into the lab after parking my car. When I walked into my little brothers' office, I discovered he wasn't there, so I called him, but he didn't pick up. I just sighed and entered the hallway, just as I was about to leave I heard a high pitched crying, bordering screaming, coming from one Douglas' labs so I ran toward the lab a saw Karen Davenport, my sister in-law lying on a bed, she was sweaty and tired looking, yet happy, and that confused me, I was about to ask her what happened but then Douglas walked in from an adjacent room with a moving blue bundle in his arms.

"Hey Donald, glad you could make it. You are probably wondering what's going on right now." Douglas stated, he was much calmer now, then he was on the phone, I just nodded, confused by the situation before me. "Well, you might have noticed that Karen has been missing for the last five months, and that's because she was pregnant and we didn't want tell you because of what happened with your wife and child." Douglas explained. I took a moment to comprehend what was just said to me, and then I asked, "Can I hold him?" Next Douglas set his son in my arms. When the baby was put into my arms, I then was hit by the reality of the situation and then got slightly angry so I started to lecture my little brother and his wife "You guys are just twenty, are you sure that you are ready for the responsibilities of parenthood? Well its to late now I guess. Why didn't you go to a hospital? Are you guys out OF your minds, this here is something you have to take care of and love for eighteen plus years." Before I could go on anymore Douglas said, "Donald calm down, yes we know the responsibilities that come with a child and we are prepared, plus we are millionaires so its not like he'll have a bad childhood." Then for the first time Karen puts her input in "Donald his name is Adam Charles Davenport, and we love him, can't you be happy for us? Plus we didn't go to a hospital because Douglas wanted to try something on him." I looked at my brother, I was astounded that he could just experiment on his own son, so I yelled "You experimented on your own son?" then Adam started getting upset by my volume, so I just patted his back which clamed him down. Karen motioned for me to bring Adam to her but I refused and said "Why should I give him back, he's not a lab rat you cant just experiment on him?" I whispered yelled at them so I would not disturb Adam. Douglas then counters "We aren't experimenting on him, I just didn't trust the hospital, and we plan on bringing him to the doctor tomorrow, just calm down Donald and please give my wife her son back." I looked down at the baby wrapped in my arms, he appeared to be healthy, he was pink and looked peaceful, so I handed him to my sister in-law.

Douglas took his brother aside and said "Donnie are you ok now, you should know that we wouldn't want to harm our son." I sighed before saying "Congratulations Douglas on your new bundle of joy, now if you'll excuse me its midnight and I need to go home and get some sleep for work tomorrow. Will you be taking paternity leave?" Douglas shakes his head "No I'll be at work tomorrow, but I'll be leaving early to brig Adam to his doctor appointment. " I nod and say "Goodnight." Then I turns and exit the building.

Line Break point of view will now be in third person

Donald stares at the four-month-old baby in the playpen that was set up in his living room, wondering why agreed to babysit, so Douglas and Karen could go out on a date. Adam was in his playpen, his eyes just recently turned from baby blue to brown and his hair has grown out. Donald also notice a small raised line on the back of Adams neck **(A/N I don't think they actually have this on the show) **it appears to be a scar but Donald can't figure out why a four month old baby would have a scar on the back of his neck, before Donald could think about it some more Adam throws a stuffed pig across the room. Donald is stunned at Adams strength; as he stares at the toy that lies fifty feet away.

Then Adam starts bawling, because he lost his favorite toy. Donald picks up Adam, who is now able to hold his head up, and carries him over to the stuffed pig. The sight of his pig excites Adam, his eyes then begin to glow red and he shoots a red beam that sets the pig on fire. Donald jumps when he sees red beams shoot form his nephew and the toy catch on fire, but then rushes back to the playpen and sets a hysterical Adam down to put the fire out.

Once the fire is put out Donald recognizes Adam is bawling, so Donald picks Adam up and tries to shush him. "Shh, come on buddy." Donald whispers into Adams ear while slowly rocking him, after a few minutes Adams cries are just small whimpers. When Donald puts him down in the playpen, Adam is quiet but looks miserable so Donald picks him up and does something that makes his heart stop, and throat constrict. He walks up stairs with Adam in his arms.

He takes a left once they reach the top of the stairs; he walks past numerous doors to finally arrive the last door on the left. Donald takes a deep breath before opening the door to reveal a nursery, with lime green walls, dark hardwood floors, a huge window with a window seat that show the beautiful view of the mountains, a dark brown crib/day bed with the letter above, a dark brown changing table to the left, a dark brown rocking chair across from the bed, a toy chest of the same color next to the rocking chair and numerous articles of clothing that range from new born to 4t in a walk in closet.

"Adam this is the nursery for your cousin Zachary Sean Davenport. Well actually this room is an exact copy of the nursery Zack was suppose to be in. But I moved after Zack and his mother, your Aunt Sarah, left this world to go to heaven. Anyway I'm sure your cousin wouldn't mind you having one of his toys, he'd probably be very happy if you had one." Donald explains to Adam who just stared at his uncle as if he was listening and absorbing the information he was being told. Donald puts Adam on the white throw rug in the middle of the room, and then he goes to the toy chest picks up a stuffed giraffe and brings it over to Adam who's face breaks out into a huge grin at the sight of a new toy. Donald gathers Adam and his new toy, before making a quick exit.

They spend the next hour cuddling, with two diaper changes in-between, a bottle, and Donald trying to get Adam to say Don. "Come on Adam say Don, you can do it!" Donald encouraged, Adam just stared at him blankly. Then he hears a car pull up "Looks like your parents are home." Donald puts Adam on the floor where he just holds on to his new toy, and then he goes and takes down the playpen. By the time he walks to the front door, he has Adam in his car seat, the baby bag over his shoulder, and the playpen in a bag ready to go. When Karen walks in she coos at Adam before taking him and thanking her brother in-law, and Douglas just pats him on the back.

"Douglas, can I speak with you for a moment." It was more of a demand then a question but Douglas answers with a "Hon I'm going to speak with Donald for a minute, can you put Adam in the car?" she nods then kisses him before exiting the house. Douglas then looks at his brother with an eyebrow raised as if to say 'what's up'. Donald then says "An interesting thing happened tonight why you where away, your son threw his pig across the room, at least fifty feet and then some sort of ray left his eyes and his toy caught fire. Do you care to explain?" Now Donald raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms as he stares at his little brother. Douglas looks shocked at his older brothers words, then mumbles "He wasn't suppose to start showing till age 5." Donald says, "Care to elaborate?" Douglas just sighs before saying "Do you remember the bionics I was working on? Well I decided to put one of them in Adam, the one that gives him super strength and heat vision, because in the womb he looked like he was going to grow up and be tall and strong. But he wasn't suppose to show till at least 5." Donald looks shocked and then says "When I looked over the bionics, they weren't suppose to be used on humans and they weren't even tested. If I knew you were going to use them for this I wouldn't of approved of the bionics and shut it down." Douglas just shakes his head "That's why I didn't tell you, I knew after you lost Sarah and Zack you would be super sensitive and your logic would have been clouded by your emotions-" before Douglas continues Donald shuts him down "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT THEM!" he then calms himself down before saying in a tight voice "Is this why you wanted to have a child? Does Karen even know?" Donald is ticked his foots tapping and he looks ready to murder his little brother. Douglas stands up straighter before saying "Karen wanted kids since we got married, and I just saw it as a opportunity, yes she does know about this. It is helping Adam stay healthy, so he doesn't die. Wouldn't you have done this if you knew it could of saved Zachary and Sarah?" Donald seething but at the mention of his son and wife his shoulders slump and all the fight leaves him "Doug just go and enjoy this time with your family, and I expect you to terminate this experiment or I'll make sure Adam never see you or Karen again." Douglas just nods and then leaves, when he's gone Donald just walks up to the nursery and says "No." he then sits in the rocking chair playing with his wedding ring and thinks about his family.

**A/N So the next chapter will be about Bree if you guys want this story to continue. Please review so I know to continue.**

**Can anyone guess what happened to Big Ds family, and why he said no?**

**Please forgive me if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, and let me know so I can fix them.**

****** A/N This story is a little AU, and the characters are a little OCC.**


	2. Bree

**A/N This will be third person point of view, but it will be following Donald mostly. Also the first chapter focused a lot on Adam, this one will not focus on Bree to that extent. I hope this doesn't disappoint, here it is:**

**Bree**

Donald wakes up the next morning at five a.m. to the sound of his alarm beeping, he lets it go on for a few minutes before turning it off and getting ready to face another day, of work, lunch, work, going home, diner, then more work till he falls asleep at 10p.m. _Sometimes being a C.E.O. of a multimillion-dollar company can be very mundane_ Donald thinks to himself, but he's been throwing himself into his work after what happened to his family.

He arrives at Davenport Industries by 6 a.m., then walks to his office and gets his secretary to give him his itinerary for the day:

7:15-8:00: Meeting with Victor Krane on Weapons

8:30-9:45: Breakfast PR meeting

10:15-11:00: Meeting with Douglas

11:15-1:45: Conference call with NASA about having a Davenport Industries Space Center for research

2:00-3:00: Lunch with head of Antarctic Facility (She will only be here today, so don't miss it)

3:15-5:00: Meeting with the Top Five scientist of the company

5:45-7:30: Press conference about new inventions

7:45-8:30: Everyone leaves for the day

8:30: Night security takes over

Donald just sighs at his new list for the day, he's not looking forward to his meeting with Douglas, or his meeting with the top five scientists because Douglas is one of them. Sometime Donald wished Douglas would take on some of the responsibilities of the company, since he helped create the company, but no Douglas only comes to work when he needs to or wants to, and that's less frequent because he got accepted into medical school.

Line break: Meeting with Douglas

The clock shows that its 10:33, and still no Douglas, but Donald is happy, he doesn't want to deal with his brother after the fight they had last night. But his happiness was crushed when he heard "Sorry I was late, something came up. And before you interrupt this isn't about putting bionics into humans its about upgrading them to be more powerful. Oh and don't worry I took the chip out of Adam." _Then upgraded it and put it back in. _Douglas adds the last part in his head. Donald nods and watches his brothers' presentation; afterward he gives Douglas the approval to continue his research.

Line break Donald's' living room

Donald watches at a fourteen-month-old Adam toddle around the room with the giraffe in his arms. Eventually Adam appears to find what he's looking for, the refrigerator, and he opens it and grabs the first thing he sees which is a cake with white frosting, and it says 'Congratulations it's a girl!' in pink frosting, that Donald bought for his brother and sister in-law. When Donald sees the disaster that's about to ensue he jumps off his couch to catch the cake, but is to late, the plate and cake fall, miraculously the plate falls behind Adam and doesn't break. But the cake isn't so lucky; it falls all over Adam and his toy causing the child to break out in a fit of giggles, and he eats the strawberry cake, then he looks up at Donald and says "D wa caee?" **(A/n that's how my two-year-old nephew says when he wants cake, and D is what Adam calls Donald) **Donald laughs at the mess his nephew caused, and then Adam laughs because his uncle is laughing. "Ok bud, I hope your parents packed an extra pair of clothing for you, because its bath time." He then picks Adam up and undresses him, then he puts Adam down in his diaper so he can search for the extra pair of clothing in the baby bag. Donald successfully finds red footie pajamas, so he turns around and discovers that Adam has picked up his giraffe that is covered in cake and he has smeared cake all over the island and fridge, plus the hardwood floors, Donald hangs his head in defeat before scooping up Adam while simultaneously trying to keep the new clothes clean. He was able to keep the clothes clean, and put Adam in the guest bath but he doesn't have a baby tub or baby soap so he then retrieves the baby bag with Adam in his left arm. Once they are back in the bathroom, Donald is happy to see the baby bag does have baby soap, but he still doesn't have a tub. "Alright Adam, it looks like you are just going to have to sit in the tub. Do you think you can do that?" Donald jokingly asks his nephew, Adam giggles in response. After the bath Adam is strapped in his car seat, while crying because his giraffe is in the washer, and Donald is cleaning the kitchen listening to the sounds of his nephew crying.

Forty-five minutes later the giraffe, Donald and kitchen are clean and Adam happily sits on the couch under his uncles' watchful eye. A little bit later Adam starts to fuss so; Donald consults the list Karen left him. _Around 7p.m. Adam will start to fuss because he's tired so rock him till he falls asleep. _Donald looks up at the clock and it shows the time is 7:09, so Donald proceeds to rock Adam asleep. Fifteen minutes later Adam is asleep, but then Donald realizes there's nowhere for him to put Adam besides the car seat and that looks uncomfortable, so he just sits down and watches T.V. as Adam sleeps on his lap.

Line break 4 hours later

Donald wakes up with a start when he hears a car drive up, he then collects Adam and walks to the door, he was worried that he may upset Adam, but the toddler just sleeps through it. When he opens up his door he sees Douglas has an arm wrapped around Karen who is carrying a small pink bundle in her arms.

Karen smiles at him and Douglas articulates, "This is your niece Bree Carly Davenport. Also thanks for watching Adam." he invites them in and they spend the next hour doting on Bree. Adam sleeps throughout the whole thing. Donald was unable to hold Bree because Adam is sleeping on his lap. When the little family was about to leave Donald takes Adam and puts him in his car seat, while he is doing that Karen walks over to Donald "Would you like to hold her?" she asks Donald, he nods and she puts her baby in his arms. He looks down at his niece and smiles. "She's beautiful." Donald whispers so not to disturb his niece, then he asks "Have you explained it to Adam yet?" she nods her head "Yeah, but I don't think he gets it. Tomorrow morning will be fun when he wakes up and our attention will be divided." Donald lets out a small chuckle at her statement, he hands Bree back to her mom. Then helps them load there two little ones before waving good-bye to the family that just grew by one.

He goes back into his big mansion that is empty with life. A pang of jealously flows threw him at his brother's happy, growing family, but then it's terminated by the emotions happiness for his brother and grief for what could have been. He sighs and heads to bed, _At least tomorrows my day off._

Line break Douglas's house

"So honey I put the bionics in Bree and it will make her healthy and happy, plus give her the gift of super speed." Douglas informs his wife as the put Bree down for the night. Karen smiles and says, "I hope Donald doesn't find out. Goodnight baby girl." She plants a kiss on Brees forehead and then goes to check on Adam. follows his wife and states "He wont find out about them." She just bends over and brushes Adams hair off his forehead before kissing him on the head, then she walks over and kisses her husband on the cheek and heads to bed. He watches Adam for a minute before closing the door and following his wife, hoping for a goodnight sleep.

**A/N I hope that everyone liked this chapter, and please review so I know to continue! The next chapter is Chase, it might be the final chapter of the story but nothings set in stone, yet.**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews from Fanficlove23, BigTimeRusher12, Swiftie24, SOFIAROSESOFIAROSE, DisneyXDGirl, LoveShipper, and GuardianOfMusic27855! You can thank these people for their wonderful reviews, because they made this update happen.**

**Sorry BigTimeRusher12 but that's not how they died.**

**Can anyone guess what happened to Sarah and Zachary? HINT: One of the deaths caused the other death.**

**Grammar and spelling are weaknesses of mine, I did reread this but just incase I missed anything let me know and I'll go back and fix it. Please forgive me if I do make a mistake.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing (They made me smile), the two favorites I got (They made my smile grow), and the four follows (My face might be frozen in a permanent smile)**


	3. Chase

**A/N I just wanted to say thanks to the amazing reviews of LoveShipper and GuardianOfMusic27855! Here is the Chases chapter!**

**Chase**

Donald wakes up to a phone call "Hello this is the Davenport residence, Donald speaking." Donald tries to say it as if he was wide-awake, but it's Sunday at four a.m., on his only day off. "D, mama an papa brah a pin thin hom, an iet wo sta maing nois." Adam whined to his uncle **(A/N Translation: **Uncle Donald, mama and papa brought this little pink thing home, and it wont stop making noise.) "Adam, can you put you father on the phone please?" Donald's trying to be patient "Bu papa ca u, an sa tak to unc d." **(A/N Translation **But papa called you, and said talk to uncle Donald.**) **_Of course he did _Donald thinks, then says "Adam please put him on the phone, you wont get in trouble I promise." He ears some noise and then "Donald what do you want?" Douglas still sounded asleep, "Not much other than to know why you called me at four in the morning." Donald replied, "Ugh, I didn't think Adam would be this upset or bothered by Bree, he usually sleeps like the dead." Douglas mumbles, "What does that have to do with me?" Donald snaps, he could probably be more sympathetic but he's too tired to care at the moment. "Fine we wont call you anymore except for emergency's." Douglas mutters, Donald smiles and says some what sarcastically "Well have a wonderful day, I'm going to go back to sleep." But before he could hang up he hears, "Wait Adam wants to say goodbye." Douglas says and then Donald hears some noise, afterwards Adams sweet little voice says "Bye bye D!" Donald smiles and says "Bye Adam." Then he hears a click, Donald just falls asleep with the phone in his hand.

Line break

Donald walks down to the flower shop on the corner of downtown Mission Creek. He buys nine white lilies and two blue cornflowers. He has been going to that flower store buying the same things for the past two years; the only thing that changed was the amount. He the takes a quick walk to the cemetery and walks to the hill the has a view of the lake **(A/N I don't know if Mission Creek has a lake, I would assume it as a creek, but I'm not sure) **he then walks toward two weeping willows, and four plots lie beneath the weeping willow, two had gravestones. Donald sits in the middle of the two gravestones looking at the lake, letting the crisp autumn air relax him. After a few minutes he starts to talk "Last night a new Davenport entered the world, her name is Bree Carly Davenport. She is so small, but she is beautiful, a bit of a handful though. I wish you guys were here to meet her, and Adam too. I'm sure you would love them." Donald sighs; he then looks at the flowers in his hand. "I brought you guys gifts, it's the same as you guys always get but I know how much Sarah loves purple lilies, and cornflowers means Wealth, prosperity, fortune, and friendship which is what I wished you would have the chance to have, Zack. Well I got to go now, but I'll visit soon."

Line break Douglas and Karen's house

"Adam honey this is your little sister, you have to protect her and love her, okay?" Karen is trying to explain to Adam why Bree is here, _I wish Douglas didn't have to go to school, who knew two children would be this difficult _Karen thought to herself. Adam just stomps his foot and pouts at Bree who is only two months old, she doesn't do much and can't hold her head up yet. "Adam do you want to hold her?" Karen is trying to make him calm down, he seems to think about this before nodding, "Ok sweetie you have to sit on my lap, so I can hold her head." Karen instructs, Adam sits on her lap, then she lowers Bree down and supports her head as Adam wraps his arms around her. "Adam do you like your little sister?" Karen asks her son, he just stares at Bree, "Yea mama." Adam finally says, she kisses her sons head "Good, now we wont throw a temper tantrum every time Bree gets a little more attention?" Karen asks, hoping her son will finally accept that Bree's here to stay. Adam just nods.

Line break Donald's house

"Thanks again Donald!" Karen says, "Yeah thanks bro." Douglas mumbles as they head out. Once their gone Donald turns around and looks at Bree, who just turned a year old, and Adam who is 26 months, "Now what do you guys want to do?" Donald asks hoping they would say watch T.V., so he could catch up on the work Douglas is slacking on. "Run!" Bree squeals, then Adam adds "She's fast, D!" now Donald is curious to see how fast she can run, since she has only been walking for three months. "Ok, Bree just don't get hurt." Donald warns, she just started running faster that an adult, "Adam why is Bree that fast?" Donald is stunned by Brees speed, "Papa says we aren't suppose to talk about it." Adam replies **(A/N I know that most two year olds aren't that articulate, but its hard to write like one) **Donald kneels down in front of Adam "Its ok bud, you can tell me." Adam looks a little unsure, but open his mouth anyway "We have theses gifts Papa gave us in our neck." Adam points to his neck; Donald turns Adam around and sees a scar about an inch long, "Thanks bud, you don't have to tell your dad that you told me if you don't want." Donald said out loud, but in his head _don't tell your dad, I don't want him to hide you. _Adam agrees, before he rushes off to go play with Bree. Donald sits and thinks about how to save them, and his unborn nephew from Douglas's experiments.

A few hours later Douglas arrives to pick up his kids, "Hey kids I dropped mommy off at home because she wasn't feeling well, now say good bye to your uncle because its almost nap time." Adam and Bree walk over to Donald saying "Bye bye D!" at the same time before walking to the car. "Thanks Donald, we really appreciate this. Also everything has been straightened out so you get full custody of the kids incase both Karen and I die, Carly's not happy but she knows you are more financially capable, plus she live five hours away from us and it would be unfair to uproot the kids from the only place they know." Donald nods, they shake hands and Douglas leaves.

Line break Douglas's personal lab two months later

"Hey Douglas what are you doing to your newborn son?" Donald asks. "Just jotting down some notes, like height, weight, etc., why?" Douglas hopes that Donald will leave him alone so he can give Chase a chip. "Just wondering, since Adam and Bree have bionic chips." Donald is hoping that he can threaten Douglas, take Chase and run. "How did you find out?" Douglas is trying to distract Donald so he can give Chase his chip. "One and two year olds have a hard time keeping secrets, now why don't you just give me Chase so you don't do anything drastic." Donald tries to reason with Douglas, but it was to late Douglas puts Chase in a pod **(A/N think of the capsule they sleep in, but horizontal and smaller) **Then Chase screams when his skin is cut open to the spine, and then the chip is inserted and connects to his nerve system. The skin gets closed and the whole process takes about thirty seconds, but it feels longer due to Chases agonizing screams. When Chases screams die down to crying Douglas opens the door to retrieve Chase, but before he gets to him Donald grabs Chase, "If you come near theses children I'm going to send you to jail. As of now you are no longer part of Davenport industries, and if you come near the building you will be arrested." Donald then backs away from Douglas before making a quick exit.

Douglas runs after them, but is too late Donalds car is speeding away. Douglas goes back down stairs and finds his wife walking out if the bathroom, "Hey honey. Where are the kids?" Karen asks Douglas shakes his head before saying, "Pack your bags." He was about to head off, but Karen stops him "Why? And where are the kids?" her voice sounds panicked. Douglas doesn't turn around he just says, "Donald learned about the bionics. Now pack your bags." He leaves before Karen could ask any more questions.

When Douglas finds Karen, she's ready to go. "We have to fake our deaths or Donald will ruin us." Donald tells her the rest of the plan "We will die in a plane crash and our bodies will go missing, they'll have a funeral for us then we'll take the kids back." Karen looks skeptical, but nods anyway.

_Breaking news: The private plane of millionaires, Douglas and Karen Davenport, has crashed for unknown reasons the bodies of the Karen and Douglas are missing, the Pilot was found, he's alive thanks to his parachute. More information will be coming later._

_This just in the body of Karen Davenport was found, but it appears that the parachute didn't work, and she was pronounced deceased by authorities. The body of Douglas Davenport is still missing. They have three children who are currently living with their uncle Donald Davenport, C.E.O. of Davenport Industries; they have not released a statement yet._

_It has been a week since Douglas Davenport has gone missing; there is no trace of him. He has been pronounced dead by authorities. The fate of their three children, ages ranging from 7 days- 28 months, are currently unknown._

_A statement from Donald Davenport has just been released: "_The loss of my brother and sister in-law has caused us great grief. They will be missed dearly, but I will continue to search for my brother till I'm dead or he is found. The will states that I have full custody if the children." _The funeral will be held in a week, and only close family and friends will be attending._

Line break Donald's point of view

"D, where are we going? Will mama and papa be there?" Adam asks as I put his tie on, I sigh how do you explain to a two year old that their parents are dead. "Adam, your mother is dead, and your father is missing." I just finished his tie when Carly walks out, carrying Bree who is wearing a black dress. "She doesn't talk much." Carly states, I just nod, and pick Chase up, who has been swaddled in a black blanket. We were just about to leave for the funeral when Adam asks, "What does dead mean?" I hand Chase to Carly and she brings him and Bree to the limo. I pick Adam up and try to explain "Dead means they will no longer be coming back, it means gone forever." Adam then states "Mamas not coming back." I just about cry at his innocence that he will lose much to early after what I'm about to say, "Yeah Adam, mamas not coming back." He just nods and leans his head on my shoulder, I feel him crying, so I just hold him a little bit longer before I take us to the limo.

Line break

I hold Chase as we watch the casket holding Karens body be lowered into the ground, Adam is holding on to my pant leg and Bree is being held by Carly. The only other people that attend the funeral are Mr. and Mrs. Smith, Karens parents, Mrs. Davenport my mother, and 20 other distant relatives and close friends. Carly's husband was unable to make it because their daughter caught the flu. When they lower the empty casket that's suppose to hold Douglas's body Carly leans to me and says "Its been two years since we buried Sarah and Zack, now we are putting our younger siblings six feet under." I look at her she has tears flowing but her voice doesn't crack, she is being strong for Bree who doesn't seem to understand what's going on. Then I look at Chase who's asleep. I look down at Adam; he seems to be holding back tears. I hand Chase to my mother who stands to my right, and then I pick Adam up "Adam its ok to cry." Once the words leave my mouth Adam lets out heartbreaking sobs, the only noise for the rest of the service is Adams sobs.

When the service is done Carly and my mother take the kids home as I mingle with the other guests, giving them 'thank you for attending' and then saying good bye to them as they give me their condolences. I head home and find that Adam and Bree are curled up on the couch still in their funeral clothes, my mother is watching them, so I go find Carly and she's in my room which has a crib for Chase; he's to young to sleep by himself. "Karen and Douglas were to young, they should be here with their children. Heck Sarah and Zachary were too young. Why did they have to be taken from us?" Carly is sobbing while holding a sleeping Chase. I take him from her arms and put him in his crib. I sit Carly on my bed and let her sob into my arms, when she's done she pulls away. She looks into my eyes and then says, "The only good thing that came of this, is you get a second chance." I'm confused by her words, so I ask, "What do you mean?" She takes a deep breath "Zachary didn't deserve to be born premature, and have a tumor on top of that. He was an innocent baby, who should be here. But you and Sarah didn't deserve to lose a child either, so this is your chance to be a parent. I will miss my little sister, but I can at least rest in peace knowing her children will be in good hands. Donald I miss your friendship, I know it only stemmed when you and Sarah started dating at ages fifteen and sixteen, and I still remember thinking she was crazy for dating a younger guy." She lets out a small laugh after her explanation; we sit with each other before Carly has to leave so she can catch her flight and go home to her family.

My mother stays in the guest room after helping me get Adam and Bree ready for bed, their new rooms are right across from mine. Once I'm in room, ready for bed, I let out the tears that I've been holding in all day, and they turn to silent sobs. Even though my sobs weren't that loud, they wake Chase up, he begins to cry. I pull my self-together and then rock him, he settles down but doesn't fall asleep, so I sit down on the corner of my bed. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Adam and Bree enter my room till they sit on either side of me. "D can we sleep with you tonight?" Adams sweet little voice asks me, I smile at him and say "Of course. But Bree you still sleep in a crib, how did you get in here?" she just giggles and crawls up to the pillows. I put Chase back in his crib once he falls asleep. Then I push a already asleep Bree over so I have room, when I get into bed Brees small body curls next to mine and Adam says, "I'm sad." He then cries softly. I reach an arm across Bree and rub Adams back "So am I buddy." We then fall asleep.

**A/N I found the meaning of blue cornflowers here:** **/general/meaning_of_flowers_**

**We now know how Zachary died, but Sarahs death is still unknown and won't be revealed till the chapter titled Leo.**

**You guys can thank the wonderful reviews of LoveShipper and GuardianOfMusic27855 for this update.**

**Well-done GuardianOfMusic27855, you were the only one who figured out how Sarah died.**

**I've decided to make this story two more chapters, Tasha then Leo and then have an Epilogue.**

**If there any spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know and I'll go back and fix them.**


	4. Tasha

**A/N This chapter will be much shorter then the other three.**

**Tasha **

"Hey Sarah, I brought you 24 white lilies, because I know they're your favorite flower. It's hard to believe that it has been seventeen years since I last saw you. I miss you and love you. I still remember that conversation we had, just before we got married. It was about how we want each other to move on, if either of us were to die. I don't want to but Bree, who is fifteen now, thinks I'm going to die lonely if I don't get married. I told you because, I still love you and want you to know that nobody will change that." Donald set down the flowers. He walks over to the adjacent tombstone.

"I know its Saturday and I usually visit on Sundays, but todays your seventeenth birthday. Happy birthday Zack! I brought you 17 blue cornflowers as well as a birthday present. Most kids your age want a car, and you would of got one your sixteenth birthday but you didn't need one, so I donated one million dollars in honor of you, to a nonprofit organization that helps families who cant afford to pay for treatment on brain tumors. I hope you like it, I bought you another present too, and it's a hospital that is researching cures for brain tumors in children. I love you and will see you tomorrow." Donald places the flowers in front of the tombstone, and heads home.

Line break 11 months later

"Hey Sarah I brought flowers again. I just wanted to tell you I'm engaged to Tasha, the girl I've been dating for the past 10 months. She has a son who is a year younger than Chase, and they get along with the children. We will be getting married in three months. I think Brees more excited than anyone, because she gets to be a brides maid. Adam, Chase, and Leo are going to be my groomsmen; Dave, the only friend from college I stay in touch with, is going to be my best man. Sarah I don't know what to do with my ring, the ring that I am wearing on my left wring finger that bounds me to you. I've been wearing it everyday, since we got married 19 years ago. I love you Sarah, and I've loved you since I was fifteen. I'll see you next Sunday." Donald puts 24 white lilies down before walking over to Zacharys grave.

"Hey son, you will be 18 in a month. I miss you and love you, please always know that. Just because I'm getting married and getting a new son doesn't mean that I'm replacing you or your mother, or that I'll forget you. I may be moving on, but not from you, I moving on from the grief. I do wish you were here, but your taking care of your mother. I love you Zachary Sean Davenport." Donald places 17 blue cornflowers on his sons' grave. Donald has finally accepted the deaths of his wife and son, he still misses them and loves them, he always will.

**A/N this was a sad chapter and didn't really have anything to do with Tasha.**

**I know on the show Leo finds Adam, Bree, and Chase, but it doesn't work for this story.**

**Please let me know if there are any grammar and/or spelling mistakes and I'll go back and fix them.**

**Dirtkid123 Thanks! **

**Please review.**

**Five followers! I'm so happy!**


	5. Leo

**A/N If this should be rated T let me know. Also its very AU, and the characters are a little OOC.**

**Leo**

Donald is sitting in the rocking chair of Zachary's nursery, he told Tasha that he was married, and had a child but he didn't go into further details. Tasha told Donald that she was divorced; she probably would of left her husband sooner if they hadn't had a child together, because he was lazy and only married her because she had money. They stayed together for six years, and got a divorce after Leo turned five because they fought more, and it started to affect Leo. Now she only sees her ex-husband the first Saturday of every month to drop Leo off, and pick him up.  
Donald didn't know how long he sat in the nursery, but Tasha found him in there when she got lost and heard a sound. She walks in and finds her husband rocking, lost in thought, and then she notices what room she was in. She was only in this room once, when Donald gave her the tour, and it was depressing. She knew that Donald was probably sad and didn't want to be bothered but she wanted to know the story, "Donald I just wanted you to know that I'm your wife, and I'm here to listen when ever you need something." She was going to leave but was stopped by Donalds voice, "I literally ran into her, I was a sophomore, I just moved in the middle of the semester and was lost. But when I fell and looked up about to apologize, I was stunned by a girl with light brown hair and green eyes, she looked guilty like it was her fault, a girl was standing next to her laughing at my fall, she had black hair and warm brown eyes. I stuttered as I apologized to her, before she could answer her friend said 'You better be sorry, and if you ever do that again I will ruin you.' The other girl laughed at her friends remark before saying 'Ignore Carly, she just upset because her boyfriend is moving. Anyways I'm Sarah, and I haven't seen you before are you new?" I said 'Yeah, and I'm a little lost.' I looked down because I was ashamed, Carly laughed at me but Sarah just took the schedule from my hand and said 'My next class is right next to yours, why don't I walk you there?' I nodded, and then Carly laughed at me again before leaving us. The walk wasn't as awkward as I thought it was going to be, Sarah kept it light with small talk. I'll admit now that I didn't really pay attention, I was to busy staring at her because she was beautiful and kind, I did hear she was a junior.

We parted ways at our classes that were next to each other, I had AP Calculus and she was a teachers assistant." Donald shook his head, out of his trance. "Hey Tasha, I didn't notice you were there. Are you ok you look frazzled?" Donald gets up and walks over to his wife, she smiles at him and says, "I just got lost in the guest wing." She decides to not talk about what she just herd because it appears that Donald didn't know he was talking out loud. Donald leads her out of the nursery and closes the door behind them.

Line break

"Mom!" Leo yells as he runs from his room to the master bedroom, Tasha is reading a book and Donald is brushing his teeth when Leo runs in. "MOM!" Leo stops himself when he realizes he's yelling. "I mean mom, Janelle and I have a date on Friday and I will be taking her to the movies, will you drive us please? And when you do, don't talk to us, you might embarrass me." Leo tries to sound calm. "I can't, I have to go to grandma Roses house and help her pack. Remember she bought a condo?" Leo looks devastated, "How am I suppose to take Janelle, to the movies now!" before Tasha could answer "I'll take you guys, I'll just leave Chase in charge of Davenport Industries for an hour, it will be good for him since he will inherit the company. We can take my helicopter, it'd be faster." Donald offers, then Leos face lights up, "Thanks Big D! Just don't talk to us about how awesome you are." Leo leaves before Donald starts to talk about himself, "But I am awesome." Donald calls to a fleeing Leo. Tasha laughs and then says "Its his first date, maybe you can give him some advice and help him out?" Tasha asks her husband, "Of course I'll give him some advice. Just the other day Chase was looking up how to ask a girl out, on his chip. I guess its time I talk to Adam, Chase, and Leo about girls, I don't know how I'm going to talk to Bree about boys, though." Donald replies to Tasha as he gets into bed. He turns his light off before rolling over and giving Tasha a kiss on her left cheek. She sets her book down, turns off her light before cuddling with Donald, "I can talk to Bree, if you want. I always wanted a daughter that I can give advice to and share makeup tips!" Tasha informs her husband, "Thanks, that will be a lot less awkward then me telling her." Donald says to his wife, and then they fall asleep.

Line break

"Hey Leo can we talk for a minute?" Donald asks, Leo looks nervous before saying "It was Adam and Chase I had nothing to so with it." The two bionic brothers say "HEY!" Donald shakes his head at them before pulling Leo up from the couch and bringing him to the formal living room. "So I heard that you are going on your first date." Leo looks around before saying "Don't tell Adam or Chase they think I've had tons if girlfriends." Then Chase yells "NO WE DON'T, WE KNEW YOU WERE LYING!" Leo jumps and then mutters, "Forgot about super senses." Donald looks down at Leo before saying "So, its your first date, I just wanted to tell you I never talked about girls with either of my sons, so I'm just going to tell you about my first date." Leo then interrupts "If you don't know what your talking about maybe you should test your advice out on Chase." Then Chase walks in and sits down next to Donald, "Stop talking about me, I can hear everything your saying." Adam then wonders in and says, "What are you guys doing?" before sitting next to Leo, across form Donald and Chase. Chases answers "Mr. Davenport is going to talk about his first date." Adam sits down and asks "Was it with Zacks mom?" they all turn to Adam in shock, "Who?" Leo and Chase ask at the same time Donald says, "How do you know about him?" Adam replies "I don't know, the name just sounded familiar, all that I know is I connect that name with my toy giraffe from my childhood." Chase and Leo look from Adam to Davenport to Adam again, and then Leo asks, "Who's Zack and how does Adam know him?" Donald just shakes his head before saying "That's a topic for another day." All the boys sense it's a touchy topic, and then to avoid it Chase asks, "So your first date?"

Donald just goes with the topic choice "So my first date was sophomore year, I was fifteen." Before Donald could continue "Ha! I'm fourteen, so I got a date before you did!" Leo rubs in, and then Chase says, "Shut up and let the man continue." Then Leo counters with "You're just saying that because you're fifteen and haven't had a date yet." Leo sticks his tongue out, and surprisingly Adams the mature one "Guys just let him speak." They mumble their apologies.

"Thank you Adam, as I was saying, I was fifteen and the girl I was going out with was sixteen and a junior who has had two pervious boyfriends that I'm aware of." Before Donald could continue "An older women. Who would of guessed that." Leo says, "Shut up!" his brothers demand, "Sorry." Leo says and then gestures to Donald to continue.

"It will be a miracle if I finish this story before Dinner. Anyway her name was Sarah, she was always nice to me. We weren't really friends, but we talked every now and then. Then one day I asked her out 'Hey Sarah, um I was wondering, do you want to hang out sometime?' I was super nervous, but she giggled before saying 'Sure, I'll go on a date with you. Pick me up an hour before we go out, because my parents will want to meet you.' She then gave me her address and said 'I'm free Friday.' Then her friend waved her over. When she left I just about jumped for joy. Then I rushed off to plan the perfect date. I planned for us to go see a movie, then a picnic under the stars, on the beach. I went to pick her up at five; I left an hour before like she said. I was terrified by the time my mom dropped me off. I was wearing black jeans and a blue collared shirt with sleeves, I knocked on her door, it felt like I waited forever. By the time the door opened I was shaking I was so scared, Sarah stands in the door frame wearing a light green sundress that matches her eyes, she smiled when she saw me, 'Come on in, my parents want to meet you.' I nod to afraid to speak. She leads me to her family room, then a man, who appears to be in his early forties rises and shakes my hand, 'I'm Bill, Sarahs father, but you will address me as sir.' I gulp and say 'Yes sir." Sarah just giggles 'Daddy be nice your making him scared.' Then a women who looks slightly younger then Bill introduces herself 'I'm Lucy, and don't mind my husband, he's like this with all the boys Sarah brings home. Come sit and tell us a little about yourself.' 'Yes ma'am.' I follow her, 'Such a sweet boy, nothing like Sarah usually brings home.' Lucy states as she lead me to the couch. We talked for an hour, well Bill glared at me, and then Sarah and I left.

The movie theatre was a five minute walk from her house, when we arrived it turns out the movie I planned for us to see was sold out, the only other movie that was playing was a horror movie, Sarah didn't seem to mind so I bought tickets for that. I held the door open for her, and let her pick the seats. The movie was awful, the graphics were bad, so we laughed and talked throughout the movie which got us kicked out. Then we walked to the beach where I hid a picnic basket, once we arrive I find the basket and laid the blanket down we sat down a talked, plus ate the food my mom prepared, when I reached into the basket to pull out a container that was suppose to have chocolate chip cookies I found a note it said:

_Dear Donny,_

_ I ate all the cookies; sorry but your date probably got bored with you by now so it doesn't matter._

_Love _

_ Douglas_

Sarah read the note over my shoulder and laughed, 'I always wanted siblings.' Then I said 'You can have him, he's twelve and loves to stick his nose where it doesn't belong' we laugh and then I ask her to go on a walk, we walked about five minutes, I then grab her hand she looks at me but doesn't say anything. About ten minutes later it starts to rain, so we use the picnic basket as an umbrella and run back to her house. Before we turn the corner Sarah stops me 'My dad is sitting on the porch, he always does after a date, so I had a really nice time, and thanks' I smile 'I had a great time too, even if nothing went as planned.' She laughs and then kisses my cheek, I just about faint before saying 'Does this mean you'll go out with me again?' she smiles and says 'Yes, now lets get home or my dad will start to worry.' We turn the corner to her house; her dad is sitting on the porch cleaning his gun, when he sees us he stands up and says 'Why didn't you bring her home before the rain started?' I was about to answer but Sarah did 'The storm came our of nowhere, be nice daddy.' She turns around and gives me a hug before she leaves, her dad stays 'Did you treat her well?" he demanded 'Yes sir.' I replied, 'If I find out you didn't, you and me are going to have a problem.' I stutter 'Ye-s S-ir' **(A/N I don't know how to write stutters.) ** The answer seems to satisfy him because he says 'Go home before it starts to thunder.' Before I could answer he enters his house. Sarah and I dated for six months before I asked her dad if I could ask her to be my girlfriend, he was surprised that I asked him for permission, but said yes after lecturing me for three hours. So the moral of the story is its ok to be nervous, just be polite and don't push girls to do anything they don't want to do." Donald finishes his story.

"Awwww, why don't you do that for me daddy?" Bree asks, Donalds to stunned by her presence to notice she called him 'daddy', "When did you get here? I though you and Tasha were out shopping." Before Bree responds, Tasha says, "We got back and noticed you boys were missing so we came to find you, we came in at the part where you were talking about getting dropped off by your mom." Donald says "Okay then, how about I order pizza for dinner?" Everyone agrees and then the boys run off to go play video games, and Bree runs off to go text someone. That leaves Tasha and Donald, "Was that the same Sarah you married?" Tasha asks her husband, "Yeah, we were high school sweethearts, well not really I graduated after my sophomore year and got a full ride scholarship to Harvard to get my . in business, engineering, and robotics. I minored in a few things also. Sarah graduated with the rest of her class and then went to medical school. We didn't break up, but I don't know if that qualifies us as high school sweethearts?" Donald answers. They then leave to order pizza.

Line Break

"Thanks Big D, for giving me and Janelle a ride to movies, then picking us up so we could go to the basket ball game. Also thanks for not embarrassing me." Leo thanks Donald after he lands the helicopter. "No problem Leo, I'm glad you two had a nice time." Donald drops Leo off before flying back to Davenport industries.

"Leo, how'd the date go?" Tasha asks when she sees her son come in from the lab. "It was great, I think she'll say yes when I ask her out on a second date tomorrow." Leo explains excitedly, Tasha's glad for her son "That's great honey." Leo sits down next to his mom and states "Janelle said she liked that was polite, and that I don't need to show off my money to impress her. So next time I think I'll just have Big D drive us." Tasha is a little offended that Leo would pick Donald over her, but she's glad that they are bonding.

Line break

"Donald you seem off today, you even took a day off of work which you never do. Are you ok?" Tasha is concerned about her husband, but he just says, "I'm fine, but I have to go visit someone, I'll be back soon." He kisses his wife and then exits the house.

A few minutes later she gets a phone call form Leo, "Mom I'm at the grave yard, before you ask I was dared to go because Trent discovered I'm afraid of death, but who isn't, anyhow do you know why Big D is here? Shouldn't he be at work, or is this another test for Chase?" Leo asks, Tasha just says, "I don't know." Leo then replies, "I'll just go ask him." But before she could say "It's not nice to bother people." He hangs up.

Line break

Leo notices Donald's talking, so instead of interrupting he hides behind a weeping willow to see what's going on. He notices that Donald is kneeling in front of a grave talking to it.

"Hey Zack, I can't believe its been 19 years and 28 days since you were born, and 19 years since you died. Time goes by so fast; it's the anniversary of your death that's why I'm here today instead of Sunday. So I brought you 19 flowers today-" before Donald could go on Leo falls, "Hey Big D, I was just out for a stroll, I didn't mean to interrupt you, I'll just be going now." Before Leo could even turn Donald says "Leo what are you doing at Mission Creeks Cemetery?" Leo sighs, "It was a dare, I didn't know you would be here, sorry." Donald gets up and says, "Lets go home." Leo doesn't argue. On the way home Leo asks, "Is that the Zack Adam was talking about?" Donald shakes his head, "Not now Leo," the rest of the ride is in silence.

Line break 

Tasha and Donald are sitting in bed, Tasha reading a book, and Donald doing paper work. Tasha then brings up "Leo said you were at a cemetery today, he also said you wouldn't talk about it." Donald puts his paperwork down and looks to his left, at her "Let me guess, you want to talk about it?" She puts a bookmark in her book and turns to him, "Yes." She then looks at him expectantly, "I'm not going to get any paperwork done tonight, am I?" he asks she then takes the paperwork from him and gestures for him to continue.

"Okay, where do I start? Nineteen years ago today I stood next Sarah as we watched our twenty-eight days old son get lowered into the ground six feet under, then we watched as they threw dirt on top of the grave. Once he was completely buried, Sarah turned hysterical and demanded that they unbury him, that he can't be dead, her exact words were 'WHY DID YOU BURY MY SON, HE SHOULD NOT BE DEAD, HE SHOULD BE HERE!' I tried to explain it to her but I was also crying, so I lead her to the car. Neither of us was in the condition to drive, so my little brother Douglas drove us home. The next three months were hard I didn't go to work, and Sarah didn't go to college we just stayed home avoiding the nursery. Douglas took care of the company for me. I was going in the second stage of grief, anger. I didn't notice Sarah skipped anger and bargaining, she went from denial to depression. I didn't notice that we became distant, till two and a half months after the funeral, but by then it was too late. I tried to console her, I talked to her, tried to give her hope. The night before she died she acted like her old self. We watched movies, and then went to sleep, but before I was asleep Sarah whispered 'I love you, I always will. Please don't blame yourself.' I turned around asked her if she was ok she just said 'I love you.' Then we kissed, it didn't feel right, it felt like she as somewhere else. When I woke up the next morning Sarah was gone, nothing not even a note. I searched the entire house, but she wasn't anywhere, not even the nursery. I then hopped in my car and looked for her. I found her, she was sitting on the edge of a cliff, the place we had a picnic and then she told me she was pregnant, she was wearing the same outfit she wore that day, I called out to her 'Sarah what are you doing?' I regret letting her notice I was there, because she looked over her shoulder and said 'I love you; I just can't take it Donald. Don't blame yourself.' She then looks over the edge, then back at me 'I love you, always remember that I love you.' She then pushed her legs and was gone, I yelled 'Sarah, I love you don't leave me.' I said the I love you before she was gone. I knew there was no chance of her surviving, but I called 911 anyway. I hung up after they said they would send somebody. I didn't look over the edge I just whispered 'I need you Sarah.' One week later I buried my wife.' Donald then looked at me and said, "I almost jumped after her Tasha, I almost did, but I knew she would want me to live. In three months I will probably act like this also, but please don't worry, I do this every year, ask Adam, Bree, and Chase. They don't know why, but they do know I'm gone." Tasha pulls her husband into a hug; "I love you, and thanks for sharing something so personal with me. Please don't blame yourself."

**A/N Sorry for the late update I had writers block.**

**I really appreciate all the wonderful reviews, and the constructive criticism, they were extremely helpful, and they helped with this chapter.**

**I know Leo wasn't a main character, but he led to most of the conversations about Sarah.**

**musicdreams31****: I fixed it, thanks for pointing it out.**

**Kate (Guest): Thanks for saying that it was extremely nice. Also I agree with the summary comment, but I wont change it till five days after the stories finished so viewers will know it's the same story. Thanks for giving the story a chance. **

**Guest: Thanks! That made me very happy!**

**GuardianOfMusic27855****: Thanks! I also went back and fixed the Donald Douglas mix up.**

**RissA15****: Thanks for the lovely review. I only said that because of Brees comment in ****_Which Father Knows Best?_****, and I figured a baby wouldn't be able to tolerate that as well. Also Tasha and Leo knowing them before the marriage just worked for the story.**

**scribbler123****: Thanks for the awesome reviews, I really appreciate them. Also I love your story ****_Because Family Matters!_**

**LoveShipper****: Thank you!**

**The next chapter will be the epilogue and the last chapter of this story.**

**I really appreciate all the wonder full reviews, and the followers, and the favorites they always make me happy!**

**Please forgive me for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes. Please let me know and I'll go back and fix them!**

**Longest chapter yet, even without the Authors notes!**


	6. Epilogue

**A/N This is the end, its bittersweet.**

"Mr. Davenport?" A nurse walks out to the waiting room, the whole Davenport family minus Adam and his wife Danielle **(A/N does anybody recognize the name?) **is sitting in the room, Chase, Donald, and Douglas stand up, as the nurse walks over, "I'm looking for Adams father, he requested to see him." Chase sits down, and Bree pulls Douglas down and explains to him that legally Donald is Adams father since the world thinks Douglas is dead. "I'm Donald Davenport, Adams father. Is anything wrong?" The nurse shakes her head, "Everything is perfect, and he wouldn't let me say anything besides he wants to see you." The nurse leaves and Donald follows her, leaving Tasha, Bree, Chase, Leo, and Douglas behind wondering if everything's ok.

Line break

Donald walks in to the room the nurse points to, he immediately notices Danielle holding a blue bundle, and Adam sitting next to her looking down at the bundle. Then Adam takes the baby and walks over to Donald, "Hey dad, we were wondering if you would like to hold your first grandchild?" Donald says, "What's his name?" as he takes the baby from Adam. Adam looks at Danielle, she nods then Adam says "I like the name Sean Zachary Davenport, but Danielle vetoed that, so we chose Zachary Sean Davenport, after Danielle's Grandfather Zackary, just spelled differently and we chose Sean because it represents our Irish heritage. Plus I like the name Zachary it reminds me of something. So do you like the name?" Danielle goes to the bathroom to give her husband and his father privacy, plus she needed a shower.

"Adam, I really appreciate that you wanted me to be the first to hold your child after you and Danielle had a chance. But I think its time I told you who Zachary Sean Davenport is, he's my son. He died about a year before you were born; he was premature and had a brain tumor. The medical field wasn't as advanced as it is now. He died 28 days after he was born; having to bury a child was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. Sarah died three months later; she killed herself, because of depression, there are more reasons but it's too much of a gray area to know them all. That story did not have a happy ending, I told you part of it when you were four months old, its astounding that you remember the name. That's the story of my oldest son." Donald explained to Adam, as he holds Zachary, Adam says, "I knew your son was named Zachary Sean Davenport. Chase, Bree, and I followed you one Sunday I was 14. I told Danielle, she said her family might be hurt that we didn't name him after one of them, so the story I told you was the cover up. Thanks dad, you were a great father and still are, we would love it if you let us use that name. Thanks for finally telling me the story behind your eldest son."

Danielle walks out and finds her husband, and father-in-law playing with her son, she interrupts them "I think its time we let the rest of the family see him, my family will be here tomorrow they are flying over tonight." Adam goes and gets the rest of the family, leaving his father and wife behind. Donald walks over to Danielle, "Adam told me, I just wanted to say thanks. Also he is a very handsome baby." Donald hands his grandson over to Danielle, she takes him and says "Thank you." The rest of the family comes in and they all start cooing over the baby.

Line break

Donald is sitting with Tasha on their wraparound porch, at their vacation home, watching their grandchildren play. Leo and his wife, Janelle have two girls: Ally Tasha Dooley age 8, and Rose Madison Dooley age 6. Chase and his wife, Maya have two boys: Spencer Brent Davenport age 5, and Rohan Conner Davenport age 3. Bree and her husband Rodney **(A/N anybody recognize that name?)**, have two daughters and one son: Karen Sarah Richards age 11, Tyler Garret Richards age 9, and Kelli Olivia Richards age 7. Then their oldest Adam and his wife Danielle, have three boys and one girl; Zachary Sean Davenport age 13, Xander Cody Davenport age 12, William Ben Davenport age 9, and Michaela Angel Davenport age 6. Douglas is still dead to the world, he lives in one of Donald's and Tasha's vacation homes, but right now he's with the family, the grandchildren call him uncle Dougy even though he's their biological grandfather.

It is currently Memorial Day weekend, so the whole family is at the cabin, on Mission Creeks Lake. Tasha looks over at her husband and says, "Its nice to have the whole family around, I wish we could do this more often." Donald smiles at his wife's comment, "I agree, even though I see Chase everyday at work, and you babysit Rohan everyday, we don't see our family nearly enough." They watch as Douglas plays football with the boys and Rose. Douglas throws the ball to Adam, who is in the NFL and then everyone dog piles on Adam. He's unharmed and laughs with them.

Bree is with her sister in-laws, Janelle, and Danielle watching the boys and Maya is finger painting with Rohan and Michaela who have more paint on them then the paper. Ally and Kelli are doing each other's hair, and Karen walks over to Donald and Tasha, "When's dinner? I'm hungry." She whines Tasha smiles and replies "Why don't we go start it now, then it will be ready in 45 minutes." Karen nods and then they walk into the house to go prepare dinner for a family of 22.

Donald sits and watches his ever-growing family. He's proud of what his children have accomplished; Adam is a professional football player, he is happily married to Danielle who is a kindergarten teacher, and they have four healthy, happy children, all of them have blonde hair and brown eyes. Bree and her friend Catlin started an online dating website and it became successful, that's also how Bree met her second husband Rodney, and they had three happy healthy children together, who all look like miniature Brees. Leo joined Davenport industries as an inventor, he and Janelle broke up in high school, but then got back together after college, they have two happy healthy daughters together, one with black hair and one with brown hair. And finally the youngest Davenport Chase, the one who is most like Donald, became a astronaut, lawyer, and is now co-CEO of Davenport industries, he married his best friend from his sophomore year of high school, they didn't start dating till senior year of high school, then they had one of the few long distance relationships that lasted through college and then moved back to mission creek where they got married and started their careers, a few years later they started a family. Donald's children became successful and are now raising their own children.

"DINNER TIME!" Karen yells at the top of her lungs, causing everybody to rush in. Donald just shakes his head at the antics of his weird but somehow functional family.

**A/N IT'S DONE! Sorry for the cheesiness.**

**I might do a spin off on Chase and Maya, because Maya is the only OC besides the grandchildren (Most of the names are from actors on the show). Danielle is the girl that Leo, Chase, and Adam fought over in the episode _Leo's Jam, _and Rodney is Catlin's (Brees friend) imaginary boyfriend who I just made real.**

**This is my first ever Lab Rats fanfic and I am really happy by all the wonderful reviews, and the super helpful constructive criticism.**

**So I did not intend for the story to be super depressing or sad, it just wrote itself that way. My original intentions were to focus on how Donald saved the Lab Rats. But it turned into a story about Donald finding himself and saving his family. Also none of the grandchildren have bionics, so the only three people on the earth that have bionics are Adam, Bree, and Chase. Marcus and Victor do not exist in this AU.**

**Please excuse and grammar and spelling mistakes, if I made any let me know and I'll go back and fix them.**

**Kate: By the way I went back and changed all the 'Douglass' to Douglas, but if anyone sees any that I missed let me know and I'll go back and fix them. Thanks by the way for informing me on that mistake.**

**Dirtkid123: I didn't try to make the story "so angsty"; it kind of just wrote itself that way. I hope this chapter is better. Thanks for taking the time to review!**

**SOFIAROSESOFIAROSE: I kind of eluded to how Zack died in Chases chapter, I hope this clarifies and I also infer in this chapter that everyone knows about Sarah and Zachary, that's why two of the grandchildren are named the way they are. (Brees daughter Karen Sarah Richards, and Adams son Zachary Sean Davenport). Also thanks for the wonderful review, if you want me to write anything leave a review or a PM and I'll try my best to meet your expectations.**

**GuardianOfMusic27855: Thanks for noticing my mistake, I went back and fixed it. Also thanks for reading the story and reviewing from the very beginning! **

**Actually if anyone wants me to write something, it doesn't even have to be about Lab Rats, just PM or post a review. The only things I can't write about are shows/books I've never watched/read.**

**If I made any spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know so I can go back and fix them.**

**Thank you to everyone who spent his or her time to read my story.**


End file.
